


It's Over

by mdelpin



Series: Gratsu Week Entries 2018 [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Denial of Feelings, FTLGBTales, Gratsu Week 2018, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, To Be Continued, gratsuweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin
Summary: Natsu lets his feelings for Gray blind him to the nature of their relationship until it becomes too painful for him to continue.





	It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Gratsu Week 2018 Day 6 Prompt: Secrets

Disclaimer: All Fairy Tail Characters Belong To Hiro Mashima.

Day 6 Prompt: Secrets

Chapter 1: It’s Over

Natsu's breath came in pants as he rode out the endorphin-induced high of his climax. He nudged the naked man that had collapsed on top of him and shifted uncomfortably as he waited for him to move onto the bed. He felt the familiar sadness overwhelm him as Gray lay next to him on the large bed. Natsu's heart ached with the knowledge that this was all it would ever be.

Gray’s raven hair was disheveled and his breathing ragged, but his navy blue eyes looked content. He smiled at Natsu as he began to trail his fingers down the dragon slayer’s bare chest, tracing his muscles lazily.

"That was great!" Gray exclaimed as he leaned in to kiss Natsu. He was confused when Natsu did not return it. He felt an unfamiliar pang in the pit of his stomach, but he ignored it.

“Ready to go again?” He asked as his fingers continued to touch Natsu’s body in ways that he knew would arouse the dragon slayer.

Gray grinned as he reached down with his hand, ready to tease his lover into further play, but Natsu stopped him and got up off the bed. He grabbed the sheets and used them to clean himself up.

"I can't do this anymore," Natsu uttered. He realized with panic he'd said the words out loud, but he also felt the rightness of them. Even though he had been postponing this moment for the last week, he couldn't put it off any longer. Every time they parted ways after one of their nights together and pretended there was nothing between them, the emptiness in his soul grew to the point he was ashamed of himself. He really couldn't do this any longer. He could already feel the beginnings of resentment towards Gray brewing inside of him. He began the process of finding his clothes. They had been thrown every which way in their urgency to possess each other. Natsu put them on as quickly as he was able.

“What are you talking about? Can’t do what anymore?” Gray asked him confused. “I thought we were having fun. Are you still upset because I don’t want to tell the guild about us?”

Natsu did his best to appear unaffected. “I didn’t expect you to tell anyone about us because that would imply that there was an us.”

“Natsu, we’ve talked about this. I don’t do relationships. It has nothing to do with it being you, I didn’t tell anyone when I was fucking Cana either.”

Natsu flinched at that. He'd assumed that had happened, but until that moment he hadn't known for sure. He let the information slip away from him, it wasn't important anymore. Gray was not his, after all, he belonged to no one, and that was just the way he liked it. After today Gray would be telling someone else how he didn't tell the guild when he was fucking Cana or Natsu, and it would no longer have anything to do with him. He'd be just that, another person Gray had used and moved on from.

Those thoughts hurt. Natsu had known how Gray was about these things, how could he not, they'd been friends for a long time. He'd let the attraction that he'd long felt for the ice mage blind him to the truth. It had been his choice to engage in what was fated to be nothing more than a physical relationship, but that didn't soften the blow now that he was choosing to end it.

Somewhere along the line, his attraction had deepened into love, and while he might not be smart in the way that Lucy and Levy were, he was smart enough to realize that if he left now, there was still a chance that they might be able to remain friends. Life could continue as before.

“I know, Gray.” Natsu said evenly, “I thought I could do this, but I was wrong. I’m sure you’ll have no trouble finding a replacement.”

He looked down at the ice mage laying naked on the bed they'd shared on and off for the last three months, Gray's face a mixture of confusion and sadness, or at least that's what Natsu told himself. He wanted their time together to mean something, but he knew for Gray it never had. "It was fun. I'll see you around, Droopy Eyes."

Now entirely dressed he left Gray's bedroom and quickly let himself out of the ice mage's apartment before the ice mage could say anything. Part of him hoped that Gray would come after him, but he knew that was never going to happen. That would show a vulnerability that Natsu did not think Gray was capable of. He suddenly felt the urge to drink with Cana for a bit, so he made his way over to the guild hall. Even though she would not know why Natsu was searching her out, he felt that she was the one person who could understand how he was feeling, and he wasn't ready to be alone just yet.

He found her quickly, sitting in her usual spot at the bar drinking from a large barrel in the nearly empty guild hall. He looked at her, curious about whether he would feel any jealousy, but that would be ridiculous, Gray had cared no more for her than he did for Natsu. Natsu sat down on the stool next to the card mage and nodded a greeting. Even though it was late, she didn't seem to be very inebriated yet.

"Hey, stranger!" Cana greeted him. She was glad that one of her friends had come into the guild this late. Although the card mage didn't mind drinking alone, she much preferred drinking with her friends.

"I was out for a walk, and I figured I'd see who was here." Natsu lied.

“Is everything ok?” Cana looked at him with interest. “You’re not your usual loud, annoying self.”

"Gee thanks," Natsu replied sarcastically. "It's been a rough day, but you can make it all better. Buy me a drink?"

Cana snorted but gestured Mira to bring Natsu a drink. "Now I know something's wrong with you. You never drink. Come on Pinky, spill." Cana's tone was light, but she was mildly concerned. Natsu rarely drank outside of parties, and he always made it a point to appear cheerful even when he wasn't.

He remained silent, and Cana grew more concerned. This really was not like the dragon slayer at all.

“Come on Natsu, you came here for a reason. Just spit it out.”

Natsu gave a small laugh, "You're right, I did. I just broke up with someone, and I'm feeling a bit down."

"That is a rough day. I'm sorry, I didn't even know you were seeing anyone. What happened?" Cana wrapped her friend in a hug and held on to him for as long as he let her. They had been friends since they were children, but over the years they had drifted apart. He spent all of his time with his team, and Cana had discovered the joys of drinking. That did not mean that she didn't still care for him deeply. She also knew if she ever needed him, he would be there for her, no questions asked. It was just the relationship all the Fairy Tail "brats" had with each other.

"Yeah, that's kind of the way he wanted it," Natsu said as Mira placed a glass of fire whiskey in front of Natsu before tending to her other customers. He stared at the glass for a minute before downing it in one gulp. Natsu slammed the glass back on the bar and felt a soft warmth slide down his insides until it reached his belly. He'd forgotten how nice that felt.

Cana looked at him curiously but waited patiently for the Fire Dragon Slayer to tell her what happened.

"Nothing really happened, I just realized I wanted love, and all he wanted was sex. That's not the type of relationship I want. I need more, without it, I just felt empty."

“I never figured you for a romantic, Although, now that I think about it, kinda suits you.” She smiled at him kindly as she ruffled his hair gently. “The way you always rush off to save everyone, you’re like a knight in shining armor.”

Natsu snorted, “That’s Erza’s gig, not mine. I’m just the destructive dragon.”

Cana laughed. Natsu was glad he had come, it was nice to spend time with Cana. It had been a while. “What about you? Are you seeing anyone?”

“Nope, just this big boy over here.” She pointed at the barrel she was drinking from. “Why, you interested?” Cana teased him as she winked at him playfully.

Natsu chuckled at her. “Nope, I think I’m going to take a break from anything to do with dating.”

“That’s probably a good idea. No sense in rushing into anything.”

Natsu looked around to make sure no one was close enough to listen to their conversation. "Can I ask you something?"

“Sure, what do you want to know?”

“Were you in love with Gray?”

Cana looked at him open-mouthed. She had never told anyone that she had dated the ice mage.

“How do you know about-- “ Cana stopped as understanding dawned on her. “Gray? Is that who you broke up with?”

Natsu nodded sadly. “Please don’t tell anyone.” 

"I won't." She promised him. "To answer your question, no I was never in love with him. We had fun until we didn't, and then we ended it. You're right, he has no clue when it comes to romance."

“Surely you’re not asking this idiot about romance?” A voice joined their conversation causing Natsu to tense up. “He wouldn’t know the first thing about it.”

“Oh, and you do?” Cana scoffed, one eyebrow raised. “From what, I remember romance to you is pretty much limited to whether you engage in foreplay or not.”

Gray looked around the guild to see who was there but relaxed visibly when he saw no one was near enough to hear their conversation.

“I’m not interested in romance. I like to keep things simple.”

“Is that so? Then why haven’t you jumped on Juvia? You know she’d fuck you in a heartbeat.”

“Juvia is in no way simple. Even if you take away the creepy stalking factor, she’s convinced she’s in love with me. I wouldn’t take advantage of that.”

He stole a look at Natsu who was staring intently at the empty glass in front of him. Was that the problem? Did the fire mage have feelings for him? He grumbled in frustration. Dammit, Natsu was the best sex he’d ever had. He’d come to the guild looking for him. He knew Natsu would not want to be alone and he wanted to try to talk to him. Gray didn’t want their relationship to end but if Natsu had feelings for him he didn’t want to hurt him. He cared for the flame brain too much for that. He felt blindsided by the idea that Natsu of all people could be infatuated with him, how could he not have noticed?

Natsu was not ready to see Gray so soon, his heart twinged uneasily at the ice mage’s proximity He needed to get out of there. He gestured Mira for another drink and downed it just as quickly as the first. “I’m going home, Happy is probably waiting up for me.”

He got up and left the guild. He headed towards the forest path that led to his house. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around as he recognized the smell that still hung on him somewhat.

"Go home, Gray," he said firmly.

The ice mage looked at him with an expression that Natsu could not easily decipher. “Is that why you broke it off? You’re in love with me?”

“Did you just follow me so you could make fun of me?” Natsu asked tiredly.

“I’m not making fun of you. Just answer my question.”

"Yes, Ice Block as much as it pains me to admit it," Natsu replied.

“But why?”

“Hell if I know.”

“Natsu, I --”

“Please don’t say anything. I left because I already know you don’t feel the same way. I’m trying to salvage our friendship.”

"I don't even know what to say," Gray said as the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach returned full force.

Natsu nodded absently as he turned back towards his home. "Good night, Ice Princess." He gave a backward wave and continued his walk home.

Gray stared after him. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel sad. Outside of their brawls, Gray didn't like the idea of hurting his friend. He had a nasty feeling that for all of Natsu's words things would no longer be the same between them. Gray made his way back to the guild, not wanting to face his empty apartment or his bed that still smelled of the Fire Dragon Slayer. Not now that he knew it never would again. He sat at the bar and ordered a drink from Mira.

“You really are a dumbass.” Cana bit into him.

“Why is that exactly?”

"You're just going to let him go, just like that?"

“What are you babbling about?’

“Oh please, don’t act dumb. Natsu.”

“What about him?”

“Gray,” Cana sighed in annoyance, “why must you always push everyone away?”

So he had told her then. “He chose to break it off, Cana, not the other way around. I can’t force him to stay with me if he doesn’t want to.”

"Because he's in love with you! Are you going to tell me you really feel nothing for him? That's bullshit, I have no idea how the two of you even managed to get together, but I know you. He's important to you, he always has been. There's no way you would have risked your friendship if you didn't feel something."

“I think you’re reading too much into the situation.”

“Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.”

Gray got up, no longer wanting to stay if she was going to continue this conversation. He made his way towards the guild doors.

“For God’s sake Gray, stop running from your feelings!” Cana yelled after him.

Gray slammed the door behind him.

“What was that about?” Mira asked Cana as she brought her some snacks to go with her beer.

Cana shrugged noncommittally remembering her promise to Natsu. As she drank, she thought about the situation her two childhood friends now found themselves in. Gray had definitely seemed upset, perhaps Natsu was wrong. She got her cards out of her bag and slowly laid them out on the bar in front of her.

To Be Continued at some point……..

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This was an idea I had for a multi chapter story. It starts at their dissolution and would follow Gray trying to navigate a post breakup friendship with Natsu and the realization that he still wants more.


End file.
